Ginny's Fall
by flyingthoroughbred
Summary: Ginny falls off of her broom during a quidditch match against Slytherin during her sixth year. She screws up her ankle and who is there to help her when she's in pain?:O Our own Harry Potter of course!:: Lots of fluff!
1. The Hospital Wing

Hey everyone! I am laid up in the house for the week because of a bad sprained ankle. I am totally and utterly bored, and this is what my "wonderful" brain comes up with when I am bored! Please R&R! Thank you Lizzy101 for beta-reading this!

**Your crippled author,**

**flyingthoroughbred**

'_Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into this time!_' Ginny Weasley thought, as she lay in a bed in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry trying not to cry from the pain in her ankle.

"Now tell me if this hurts, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey told her while gently touching different parts of Ginny's ankle, foot, and leg.

"OWW!" Ginny yelled as Madam Pomfrey prodded her anklebones and the area around them.

Madam Pomfrey stopped her examination and stood up straight next to Ginny's bed. "Unfortunately, it is not broken," she told Ginny, "You have a severe sprain. You have ripped all of the tendons and ligaments in your ankle, with the exception of your Achilles tendon, and you have deep tissue and soft tissue damage."

Ginny listened to Madam Pomfrey's diagnosis intently, she did not want to miss next week's Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, but it sounded like she would have to.

"Can you heal it Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, with pain in her voice.

"Oh, yes, Miss Weasley," the old nurse replied, while wrapping Ginny's ankle in a bandage and securing it with a padded splint, "But it will take at least a week for it to heal completely. I am afraid that you will not be able to walk on it until next Sunday. That means no flying Miss Weasley," she said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny replied.

Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain around Ginny's bed. "You may see her now," she told the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, "And she will need help carrying her books to and from classes this week. She is to stay off of that ankle at all costs." They all crowded around the bed.

"Gin, I am so sorry," Ron told her as she sat up against the pillows.

"We'll make those dirty Slytherins pay for this," Fred and George growled.

"I'm alright, really," Ginny told them, as Madam Pomfrey came back with a pair of crutches in one hand and a bottle of Pain-Away in the other, "Why don't you all go and get cleaned up? I can make it back to the common room on my own," she suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, not believing her.

"Yes, Ronald," she told her brother, rolling her eyes, "I am fifteen-years old. I think I can manage getting to the common room on my own."

"Okay, we'll go then," he said as the team cleared out of the Hospital Wing.

Ginny swung her legs off of the bed and slid to the floor on one foot. She placed the crutches under her arms and started walking back to the common room.

"Ginny," Harry said, walking next to her, "I feel so bad that I couldn't get to you in time."

"It's all right, Harry," she said, "Why don't you go with the others and we'll meet up in the common room after you are all cleaned up?"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he said, care showing in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now go." Harry scurried off towards the bathrooms to wash-up.

'_Well, that was weird_,' Ginny thought as she watched him go, '_It's not as if he made me fall off my broom. It was that bloody Malfoy. Why would he feel guilty?_'

'_Because he likes you,_' her subconscious told her, '_Didn't you see the caring in his eyes when he spoke to you?_'

'_Harry can't like me! He's one of my best friends!'_ she thought as she rounded the corner to the Fat Lady. She gave the password and hobbled inside, dismissing the thought.


	2. More Thoughts and the Common Room

**Okay, so here it is! By unanimous vote, the second chapter to Ginny's Fall! Crowd cheers LOL! Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers who wished me to get well soon. I am pleased to say that I have been on my feet for a week, and unfortunately have to do gym this week, YUCK! Also, thank you to Lizzy101 for beta-reading this! She takes forever sometimes, but she eventually gets it done! LOL! JJK! So here's the second chapter! This may not be well beta-read, but Lizzy101 is sick, and her brain isn't working!**

**flyingthoroughbred**

Ginny hobbled up to the girls' dormitory and changed into her pajamas as quickly as she could. (**AN: it is really hard to change and get dressed on crutches!**) She then hobbled back down to the common room and started a fire with her wand. She was just beginning to fall asleep when she heard voices outside the portrait hole, laughing and joking around. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team walked into the common room, freshly clothed and showered. They spotted Ginny sitting on the couch near the fire and came over to sit by her.

"How're you doing, Gin?" Ron asked her, as he sat in an armchair next to the couch.

"I'm fine," Ginny said, as she repositioned her foot on the cushion, it was stretched out on, on the couch, "I just want to kill that filthy bugger, Malfoy," she said, with malice in her voice.

"That can be arranged," Fred, George, and Harry said as they too took up positions near her.

"We have an experimental toffee that we can slip into his food. It really would do us some good to get back at that prat," Fred told her.

"Yeah, you just give us the word, Gin, and he'll be our new guinea-pig," George offered.

"No!" Ginny said, trying to get off of the couch but falling back as a sharp pain ran through her ankle and up through her leg, "I want to get Malfoy back on my own! No help from you two! Don't you dare do anything to him, or you will find the worse bat-boogey hex on you that you have ever seen!"

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down! We promise we will let you get your own revenge on Malfoy!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Good," Ginny said, wincing as another sharp pain ran up her leg.

"Maybe you should take some of that potion Madame Pomfrey gave you," Hermione suggested. Everyone turned to stare at her. Nobody had seen her come in, let alone sit on Ron's lap, where she was currently perched.

"No, I'm fine," Ginny insisted, "I'm just a little tired from the match, that's all."

"Well, then maybe you should go to bed," Hermione persisted, "I'm just about to head up myself, if you need any help."

"No, I just want to stay down here for awhile," Ginny told Hermione as Hermione got up off Ron's lap and headed for the girls' dormitory.

"You know what," Ron said as he too got up and started heading towards the boys' dormitory, "I'm wiped out too. I'm heading to bed."

"Us too," Fred and George said together as they too headed off up the stairs. The common room was now empty except for Harry and Ginny.

"Aren't you going to bed too, Harry?" Ginny asked, secretly hoping that he wasn't.

"No, I think I'm going to do my Transfiguration essay. I really don't want to lose house points for not getting it done," he said as he pulled his Transfiguration things out of his bag leaning against one of the tables. He moved over to one of the tables somewhat close to the fire, and consequently closer to her, and started working on it.

Ginny sat on the couch and stared at the fire. She continued to stare at it, her mind clear, until she caught Harry looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at him and he quickly looked away. After about five minutes later, she caught him doing the same thing. This happened two more times.

'Why does he keep looking over at me?' she thought to herself, 'Do I have something on my face or something?'

'No,' her subconscious told her, 'As I said before, he likes you.'

'No he doesn't,' her other self replied, 'He likes Cho.'

'He hasn't liked Cho since his fifth year.'

'Well, it doesn't matter. If he liked Cho, then there is no way he would like somebody as plain and ordinary as I am.'

'Plain? Ordinary? Since when have you thought of yourself as plain and ordinary?'

'Well, compared to Cho, I am plain and ordinary.'

'Right. You, the fire-headed girl with the temper to match, the witch with the best scores in her class, the only girl of the entire Weasley family! Hah! Yeah. Right. You're really plain and ordinary!'

'Would you just shut up! I don't want to think about this right now! I just want to clear my mind!'

'Fine, but you're going to have to deal with that fact at some point in time.'

With that, Ginny resumed her intense scrutiny of the fire, only too aware of a raven-haired boy only a few feet away. Eventually, her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep on the couch.

Harry sat at a round, wooden table only about five feet away from the fire and Ginny_. 'Why didn't I just go upstairs with everyone else?' _he thought to himself,_ 'I am just as tired as they are.'_

'_Because,' _his subconscious told him,_ 'you like her and are worried about her.'_

'_What! No I'm not! I mean, yes I am worried about her, but I don't like her!'_

'_Then why didn't you go upstairs when you know that you are tired instead of working on your Transfiguration essay, which you know isn't due until Monday?'_

'_I don't know! I just wanted to get it done!'_

'_Yeah, sure. Look at her over there,' _his subconscious said as Harry complied,_ 'The firelight is bringing out the auburn and strawberry-blonde color in her hair!'_

'_You're right!'_

'_Of course I am.'_

'_No! Ginny's just a really good friend! I shouldn't be thinking of her like this!'_

'_Uh-huh. Right, and that's why you carried her up to the hospital wing when one of her brothers could have done it?'_

'_Well, I'm the fastest on the team, so I thought that I could get her there quicker.'_

'_And that's why you stayed behind earlier when she got out of the hospital wing?'_

'_I thought she might need help getting up the stairs!'_

'_And that's why you are sitting here, glancing over at her every five minutes or so, instead of in your warm bed sound asleep?'_

'_Look! I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!'_

'_Fine. But you're going to have to face the facts someday.'_

After about ten minutes of scratching out everything that he wrote, Harry packed up his things and started walking upstairs. He glanced over at Ginny. She was asleep on the couch, shivering. He walked over to her and placed the blanket over her that was on the back of the couch. He was just about to turn around and head back upstairs when he bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She rolled over in her sleep, and he went upstairs to bed. 

**So what did you think? Please R&R! BTW, in this story, Fred and George came to watch the quidditch game and are spending the night in their old dormitories. **

**flyingthoroughbred**


End file.
